Ginny's Prank Challenge
by elysium22
Summary: So Hermione decides to stop being boring and the gang has some fun. My first ever fanfic, please R&R. Will be a HGSS, rating may change later.
1. Hermione Decides to Stop Being Boring

Disclaimer: I, elysium, do not own any of these characters. JK Rowling does. Of course, I'd looove to have Severus Snape; maybe JKR will give him to me after Book 7?

A/N: I realize they're probably all OOC, but this is a fanfiction, right? I'll only plague you with more if I get positive reviews, I promise.

****

Ginny's Prank Challenge

Chapter One: Hermione Gets Tired of Being the Stick-Up-the -Arse. 

Everyone knew Hermione Granger as the strict, smart chick with a Prefect's badge. She always thought that the other students admired her, and that she was a sort of role model for them. It took the last half of her 6th year and about a dozen mutters of "show-off" and "know-it-all", as well as a one-time whisper of "Mini-McGonagall" for her to get the picture. After having a long, boring summer to think about it (the Order had moved their Headquarters to Siberia on a whim from Moody), Hermione realized she was sick of being the old stick-up-the-arse. Since her Seventh year would be her last at Hogwarts, the newly-instated Head Girl decided it was time to have a little fun. After all, she _had _gotten permission to take her N.E.W.T.'s early, as she already knew all the Hogwarts curriculum and more. It seemed that a little fun was in order this year.

It would take a lot more words than I feel like typing to describe to you the looks on the faces of Harry and Ron when she told them her plans on the Hogwarts Express that September. Yes, the ever-relentless Hermione Granger had made a list, drew up a plan, the whole nine-yards, of things she wanted to do this year. The only problem was, she needed a little help. Which, in fact, turned out to be not a problem after all. Harry, Ron, and Ginny showed true Gryffindor spirit, being only too happy to have a little fun. I mean, there WAS a war going on. 

"Okay Herms, what's the first thing you wanna do?" Ron asked his friend happily. As he had spent the summer reading 'Martin Miggle' and listening to Ginny jabber on about boys and make-up, he was all-too ready for a bit of fun.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can you please not call me 'Herms'? Pet names are so immature. Anyways, I figured-"

"Wait a sec," Ginny interrupted. She ignored Hermione's glare and continued. "I saw your list 'Mione, and it was good and all but it could use a little...you know..._tweaking." _She smiled mischievously.

Hermione frowned, and Harry grinned at his redheaded girlfriend. She was so much prettier than Cho Chang, even though she did look rather like Fred and George at the moment. "What do you mean, Ginny?"

"Well I was thinking, with the twins gone last year was kind of bleak. I think it'd be more fun if we made a game out of Hermione's prank idea. It'd be cool if we made it a competition, like. We could take turns pulling pranks or something and have someone judge whose is the best. I dunno, we could have like rewards or something."

The other three expected Hermione to be offended, but instead she looked thoughtful. "A little competition _would _make everything more interesting."

Just then the door slid open and Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood walked into their compartment.

"Hello," said Luna vaguely, sitting down on the floor.

Neville gave her an odd look and then smiled at the other four Gryffindors. "Hi, everyone. How was your summer?"

Everyone replied with the usual answers to pointless questions like that, and it wasn't long before Ginny was telling Luna and Neville all about her idea. 

Luna looked regretful. "I wish I could join you, but as my father assigned me junior reporter to his magazine this year, I need to concentrate."

Neville, on the other hand, looked a bit nervous. "Umm, won't you guys get expelled if you go around pulling pranks on people?"

"It's not like we're going to make it obvious it's us," Harry told him. "The secrecy will increase the challenge. So how about it, you wanna join?"

Neville looked uneasy for a moment. "I dunno, but if Hermione's doing it, it must not be _too _dangerous."

Hermione ignored the slight insult and began scribbling on a piece of parchment. The Gryffindors made suggestions while Luna stared out the window. 

"But who are we going to get to be the judge?" Hermione asked the rest.

"I could do _that_." Luna said, turning around to look at her. "If it wouldn't be time-consuming."

"Ok, that's settled," Ginny said. "But what do we get if our prank wins?"

Everyone thought about this. Ron perked up after a moment. "Remember when we played Truth or Dare at the Yule Ball last year?"

Everyone smiled reminiscently at the thought of Harry licking Colin's shoes, except Harry who was spitting into a handkerchief. 

"Yeah, so what about it?'

"Well, how about whoever pulls the best prank gets to make everyone do the dare of their choice? As long as it's not nasty or illegal," he added.

All the rest agreed excitedly. This was going to be a fun year. Harry himself could think of loads of things he could do to Snape, and Umbridge, who was teaching History of Magic (Professor Binns having finally retired). 

As they climbed off the train and headed for the carriages, Hermione smiled to herself. This year was going to be different.

A/N: Ok, next chapter stuff will actually happen, I promise.


	2. Revenge is Thrown In

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own any of these characters. If I did, I wouldn't need a free website. They belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: I don't mind negative reviews as long as they're helpful.

****

Ginny's Prank Challenge

Chapter Two: Revenge is Thrown In

After the Sorting and feast, the yawning Gryffindors parted with Luna and headed to Gryffindor Tower. After everyone was seated in the Common Room, Hermione gave them a quick run-through of the contract she had drawn up.

"Basically, we have two weeks to complete our pranks. We'll be working in teams, Harry and Ginny vs. Ron and Neville, vs. Me. Of course, we'll have to-"

"Wait a sec, Herms," Ron interrupted. Hermione frowned at her ex's interruption. "Why are you working by yourself?"

She shrugged. "I usually work best alone."

"But you've never pulled a prank before," Harry reminded her. "How are you going to do it without help?"

Hermione sighed. "Not to brag, but I'm not the best in the year for nothing. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it soon enough. Anyways, we'll have to be sure to keep this a secret, we don't want to get expelled..." she looked terrified at the thought. "So I've jinxed the contract like I did in 5th year for the DA. If anyone tells, they'll have something horrible happen to them" -here the others exchanged worried looks, knowing full well what Hermione's jinxes could do- "and if they break the contract, something even worse." 

She grinned wickedly and Neville actually began to tremble. 

"The terms state simply that the prank must be pulled off exactly two weeks after all dares are completed. Now about the dares. As we agreed before, the team that pulls off the best prank (according to Luna) will decide on separate dares for every other competitor. The winners will have to decide how long each dare should take. You cannot cheat on a dare, or back out of one. And, of course, all dares must be legal and, well, clean. Everyone agreed?"

If you really want to know, yes, everyone did agree to the terms and sign the contract. They drew names it was decided that Neville and Ron would go first, then Harry and Ginny, followed by Hermione. It was almost midnight before they all got to bed, Neville and Ron whispering frantically to eachother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Ron and Neville, looking tired but smug, showed up late to breakfast grinning. The others begged to know what they had decided on for the prank, but the two boys refused to tell them. 

"We want it to be a surprise," they explained.

"If it's during class, you might want to make sure Luna will be there," Ginny reminded them.

They assured her they had, and got their course schedules. The 7th years would be having Potions with the Slytherins to start out the year, much to their dismay. Ginny kissed Harry good-bye and started off for Divination.

"Miss Granger, could I have a word with you please?" Professor McGonagall had finished passing out schedules and was standing behind them.

Harry, Ron and Neville made a quick exit and Hermione looked up, worried, at her teacher. Could she possibly know about the game so soon?

"Now Miss Granger I know you were looking forward to taking your N.E.W.T.'s early this year, but there's a slight problem," Minerva frowned a little at her favorite student. 

"What is it, Professor?" asked Hermione nervously.

"As you know, to qualify for the N.E.W.T. Advanced Program, you must first achieve a perfect score on every 6th year O.W.L. Well, it seems that one of your tests was...um, less than perfect. To qualify for the NAP, you'll need to take a short remedial class-"

"What?? You mean, I _failed _a test?? How could this have happened, I studied for weeks, I-"

"Miss Granger, calm yourself!!" exclaimed a thoroughly shocked Professor McGonagall. "You did NOT fail! You received a 175 out of 200 on your exam, which is not really that bad, just not at all up to your usual standards. This class will only last 3, 4 weeks at the most, and then you'll be free to retake the test."

Hermione looked slightly relieved, but still very upset. "Which subject was this, exactly?"

McGonagall looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, it was- it was Potions."

It was Hermione's turn to look shocked. "But...there's no way...that's one of my best subjects!"

Minerva looked down at the papers in her hands. "Well, it seems you made quite a few errors on your written explanation of the Flashback Serum. I'm not sure how, but it looks like you confused it with the Flashing Potion."

Hermione looked horrified. "So I have to take a _remedial Potions class??_ With _Snape??_"

"Professor Snape, Miss Granger, and yes, you do. I really don't see why you can't just re-take the test now, but it _is _Ministry regulation. I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed. Whatever happened to the idea of a _fun _seventh year??

~*~

"I have to do _what_?!?" Severus Snape was NOT in a good mood. Not only was he going to have to give up three evenings a week to tutor, he would be tutoring a _Gryffindor_, of all things. And oh no, it didn't stop there. His pupil would be none other than Hermione Granger, know-it-all and best friend of Harry Potter. What could be worse?

"Yes, Severus, it appears the girl will need remedial classes for the NAP. I knew you'd be happy to help," Dumbledore beamed at his staff-member.

_Good Merlin, _Severus thought to himself, _This man _is_ going senile. _Out loud he said, "But Headmaster, don't you think it would be better for -um, her, if someone else did the teaching?"

Albus looked surprised. "Why, Severus, there's no one else here qualified to teach her." Before the Potions master could interrupt, he added, "Well, it looks like I've got a lot of work to do, and your lesson should be starting now, shouldn't it?"

Severus gave him an exasperated look and then stormed out of the Headmaster's office. On top of everything he was doing for the Order, he'd now have to tutor Miss Know-it-all?? _Being nice is vastly over-rated, _was his last thought before he reached the dungeons.

The class noted their Professor's towering mood when he stormed into class even more furiously than usual. Hermione, seeing this as well, felt a new wave of dread. She'd give _anything_ to get out of taking remedial Potions. Well, almost. The NAP program was something she'd been working at for years, and she knew how good it would look on her University application. Somewhere between the Great Hall and the dungeons, the determined Gryffindor had made a resolution; she was not going to let one snarky bastard of a Potions Professor stand in her way. As soon as Snape stalked into class and shouted at them to get started on their Weakening Solutions, her resolve melted a little. She was almost shaking when he sent her a basilisk glare from across the room. 

Harry and Ron inquired anxiously about her talk with Professor McGonagall (Neville had caught a bit of the cutting look Snape had given Hermione earlier and was now frozen in his seat, stuttering incoherently). Hermione explained what had happened and watched as the pity filled their eyes. She discovered she was tired of thinking about the horrors that awaited her tomorrow evening, and instead tried persuading Ron to tell her his prank idea.

He brightened up. "Oh, it's gonna be great! I can't wait to see the look on...Oh, I can't tell you," he laughed. 

Hermione was in a decidedly better mood after that. That is, until Professor Snape swooped down on them.

She watched nervously as he peered, scowling, into her cauldron. "It's really no wonder you need Remedial Potions, Miss Granger," he sneered, in a much louder voice than usual.

The other Gryffindors looked shocked, and the Slytherins had an air of gleeful surprise about them. _"Granger needs REMEDIAL POTIONS???" _was heard whispered all around the dungeon classroom. 

Hermione's face was so hot, Ron was absently fanning himself. She had never been more embarrassed in her entire life, nor so furious. As she and the Slytherin Head of House glared at eachother in hatred, she knew that not only would this new game of Ginny's be fun, it would be the perfect opportunity for revenge. And she knew exactly how.

A/N: How is it so far? I hope I'm not too OOC, I want it to be a little realistic. 


End file.
